From Shadows
"From Shadows" is a song from the American animated webseries RWBY. It plays during the "Black" Trailer. The song reflects the views of both the heroine Blake Belladonna and the villain Adam Taurus when they were both members of the the White Fang. The song was performed by series composer Jeff Williams and his daughter, Casey Lee Williams. Lyrics Single = identify yourself From shadows, We'll descend upon the world, Take back what you stole. From shadows, We'll reclaim our destiny, Set our future free, And we'll rise. And we'll rise. Above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate. Born with no life, Into subjugation. Treated like a worthless animal, Stripped of all rights, Just a lesser being, Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule. When it started, All we wanted was a chance to live our lives, Now in darkness, Taking everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise. We'll rise. |-| Album = identify yourself Born with no life, Into subjugation. Treated like a worthless animal, Stripped of all rights, Just a lesser being, Crushed by cruel, ruthless Human rule. When it started, All we wanted was a chance to live our lives. Now in darkness, Taking everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise. We'll rise. From shadows, We'll descend upon the world, Take back what you stole. From shadows, We'll reclaim our destiny, Set our future free. And we'll rise. And we'll rise. Above the darkness and the shame. Above the torture and the pain. Above the ridicule and hate. Above the binding of our fate. Call us liars, Degenerates, and killers, Psychos, heartless, insane criminals, Stupid, mutts and, Nothing but pure evil, Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do. We're misguided? Treated like we're criminals and we should hide. Born indicted, Tired of being pushed around and we will fly. We'll fly. We'll fly. From shadows, We'll descend upon the world. From shadows, We'll reclaim our destiny. Other Appearances *The song was extended, and both versions were featured on the RWBY, Volume 1 Soundtrack. *Some of the song was remixed and featured in the RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack track "I Burn (Yellow Trailer)", which is the music played at Junior's Club in the "Yellow" Trailer. *The song got a remix by Alex Abraham called the "Little Black Bow Remix", which was featured in the non-canon comedy spinoff series, RWBY Chibi. Gallery Images RedForestBlake.png Crow_black_trailer.png TheHardWay.png 1003_Black_Trailer_2484.png BlackTrailerSC2.png 1003_Black_Trailer_3277.png 1003_Black_Trailer_4094.png 1003_Black_Trailer_5384.png 1003_Black_Trailer_6212.png BlackTrailerSC4.png Adam_farewell.png BlackTrailerSC6.png Videos Official RWBY "Black" Trailer|"Black" Trailer 04 From Shadows (Black Trailer) - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)|Single 11 From Shadows - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams Feat. Casey Williams)|Album 05 I Burn (Yellow Trailer) - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)|I Burn (Yellow Trailer) RWBY Chibi Soundtrack - From Shadows (Little Black Bow Remix) - Alex Abraham|Little Black Bow Remix Covers RWBY ~ From Shadows (string quartet)|Videri String Quartet Trivia *The song is mainly considered the theme for heroine Blake Belladonna, but it also features male vocals reflecting the views of villain and Blake's former partner/love interest, Adam Taurus. *The title and refrain of the song, "From shadows, we'll descend upon the world," echoes a line from another RWBY song, Red Like Roses, "Black the beast descends from shadows." Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Point of View Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:RWBY Songs Category:Casey Lee Williams